1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bumpers for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a bumper for a golf car.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical golf car can have a conventional vehicle bumper attached to the front and/or rear portion of a golf car. However, these conventional vehicle bumpers do not protrude outwardly enough or have sufficient strength to withstand a collision against an external vehicle or object to prevent damage to the golf car.
Typically, golf cars are very susceptible to damage by external forces such as from colliding into other golf cars, trees, or people. Often times, these golf cars exhibit visible damage to the body from a collision within a year of continuous use. It would be desirable to have a robust frame-mounted bumper assembly mounted to the front axle of the golf car which would protrude far enough to prevent damage to the body of the golf car resulting from a collision, thereby reducing the cost of repair. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies by reducing the damage and/or cost of repair to the body of a golf car resulting from a collision.